Naruto Newgate: Kami no Kaze
by Feeruk
Summary: Naruto Newgate, son of the infamous pirate Edward Newgate, is a force to be reckoned with. Having consumed one of the most powerful Devil Fruits in the world as a child and later training under one of the most powerful men in the world for a decade, there is little that can stand in his way...including Marines in Enies Lobby keeping him from his childhood friend. Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or One Piece. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_(Please Read)_

**Warnings:****Admiral-level, Chakra-less, Mature, Intelligent, Devil Fruit, Haki-using, Swordsman, Less forgiving, OOC, Older (28) Naruto. Naruto may come across as at least moderately Gary Stu-ish. **

**Naruto Newgate is the reincarnated spirit of Naruto Uzumaki. This means that, while he is essentially the same person and I will try to carry over a fair amount of his characteristic traits, he also has no recollection of his past life or abilities. **

**Pairings:****Naruto will have a small harem consisting of Robin, Boa Hancock, and Nami. Robin and Nami will likely have the most detail, but regardless, I'll try to give all of them a fair quantity of screen time. **

**Story starts at Enies Lobby and progresses from there. It will follow Canon One Piece pretty heavily, but it will hopefully have enough small twists and turns to keep everyone invested.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Naruto Newgate: Kami no Kaze<strong>

**Chapter 1: Naruto?**

* * *

><p>Within the iron gates surrounding the perimeter of Enies Lobby, a guard of Marines stood on-duty in front of the initial gate. They were normally bored out of their minds with the monotony of nothing happening, as was expected for Marines on guard-duty, but the conversation about the prisoners they had just seen escorted away helped to alleviate their boredom a bit for a change.<p>

"I heard she had a bounty of seventy-nine million," one man stated.

"I heard she got it _that_ high when she was just a kid," another one responded.

"Yeah, she supposedly sunk _six_ ships from a Buster Call. How crazy is that shit?" Another responded with a disbelieving shake of their head.

"Hey guys…is that…what is that?" A man near the bottom of the steps asked as he squinted his eyes a bit to see a dark orange figure seemingly running atop the waves.

"What…in the fuck?" Another asked as all of the Marines looked towards said area. As it got closer, it was apparent that it _was_ indeed a figure running across the water. More specifically, judging by the method in which in ran, it was a four-legged creature of some sort. As it got close enough to spot this detail, they were also able to see the fact that there was a black-clad figure riding atop it.

They watched in awe then, as the figure grew progressively closer until it leaped over the gate surrounding the area in a single bound. Though the Marines hadn't aimed their weapons towards it due to raw curiosity as to what exactly it was before then, the rather aggressive gesture prompted them all to do so immediately.

Even though that was the case, their curiosity couldn't have been higher in regards to what they were seeing. Before them all, standing on the paved stone that would eventually lead up to the stairs to the Main Gate, was a fox that was six feet tall from its paw to its back. Its fur was a dark orange, and it possessed black markings around its lips and as well as similar markings its eyes that led to the inside of its ears. Its front 'paws' also appeared to be more human-like than should be possible for its species.

Despite all of that, however, none of it was the weirdest feature about the creature. No, the features that would take the cake there would certainly be the crimson-red eyes that rooted them all to their current position as well as the nine distinct tails swishing behind its body.

"**Ugh, I hate running across the water like that. I'm soaked," **the fox stated in a deep voice as it shook itself immediately after the figure atop it slipped off to stand on their own two feet.

Scratch that, the fact that it could talk was _much_ weirder than how many tails it had or what color its eyes were. The comically dropped jaws from many of the men in the area showed that much.

The appearance of the man now standing alongside the creature was certainly something that had caught the Marine's eyes as well. He stood roughly at six-foot-four or so, which wasn't all that remarkable in his world, but still gave him leverage over most humans. He wore a long, black, hooded coat that fell to the back of his knees and remained unbuttoned in the front – allowing a form-fitting black shirt to detail a portion his defined chest and ab muscles for the world to see. Said muscles didn't appear to be overly bulky, but they were incredibly toned while still being large enough to make most people second-guess getting on his bad side. Down the front of his coat were a series of silver buttons on one side and clasps on the other that were clearly designed to securely hold it shut if desired.

As one changed their gaze from his torso to his arms, many would be somewhat appalled that the high-quality coat and shirt had the sleeves completely ripped off. However, if there was any doubt that his body was heavily muscled after seeing his chest, his exposed arms put that to rest. They seemed to be absolutely coated in extremely toned muscle underneath his lightly tanned skin. However, as coated as they were in muscle, they were also coated in countless scars running randomly along them in various angles – each of them looking as if it were caused by a laceration of some sort. On his left wrist rested a small device that anyone would recognize as a Log Pose while his right held a container that normally protected the black Den Den Mushi that was currently exposed and softly relaying some communication it had apparently intercepted.

Moving down from there he wore a pair of loose-fitting black pants that bunched slightly at his knees. Tied in a knot around his waist, presumably to keep his pants firmly in position, was a kill-me-orange sash - the ends of which dangled down in front of his crotch for a few inches before coming to a stop. Finally, upon his feet was a pair of laced black boots that his pants were tucked into in order to make sure that the hem was secured.

While the man's clothes were certainly eye-catching, many individuals would also be somewhat caught off-guard by a few of his irregular facial features. As his hood was currently down, his unique shade of spiky blond hair made him stand out like a bit of a sore thumb. While it was well-maintained and kept relatively short for the most part, two chin-length bangs hung down and gave him a bit of a wild appearance when coupled with the whisker marks on his cheeks. An earring was also visible dangling off of a small silver chain on his left earlobe. It appeared to be relatively simple in design - a small, circular, and clear crystal that seemed to hold a tiny, grayish-green colored stone within.

Aside from his hair, the man also possessed remarkable cerulean blue eyes that could captivate nearly anyone who glanced into them. There was also a long, jagged scar that ran from just below his left eye straight down to his throat and continued across it in a way that would've easily been a lethal wound if the cut that caused such a mark had been deep enough. His face itself seemed mature, but still held a certain youth about his features that would let most people accurately guess him to be in his late twenties to early thirties.

Finally, there was the black katana sheath that was tied to a strap on the outside of his coat on his left side. Said sheath was a bit under three feet long with a lengthy handle sticking out from the top that was wrapped in black bandages.

"I know you hate it, but there's no way in Hell that the dingy we were in would've survived the storm," the blond responded with a slight chuckle as he reached out a hand and scratched behind the talking fox's ear. "You can change back if you want, I'll handle things from here."

"…**Fine, I could do for taking it easy after that run anyway," **the fox responded as his form quickly shrunk down into the size of a fox kit – only reaching up to roughly six inches off of the ground compared to his previous six feet. The fox then quickly hopped into a hand the blond man held down towards him before running with practiced grace up his shoulder and hopping up to his scalp. Once there, he spun around a few times before laying down calmly and letting his gaze finally take in the appearance of the Marines in front of the duo.

"H-Halt!" One Marine finally stated as he snapped out of his shock-induced stupor at seeing an animal change its size and talk. "Y-You're trespassing on World Government property. You need to leave the area immediately!"

"Hm? Oh, nope. I'm afraid I can't do that," the blond stated as he turned his gaze from the Den Den Mushi on his wrist to the Marine that had spoken to him. "Now, if you'd all be so kind as to put your guns away, we can end this nice and peacefully."

"…"

"…"

"Are you serious?" The speaker for the Marines finally asked with a large bead of sweat running down his face, noting that the blond didn't to be giving away any signs of sarcasm.

"Quite serious," the man shot back with a small smile. "Now, stand aside," he commanded as he started moving forward – causing every Marine there to tense slightly.

"Stop, or you'll be shot!" The Marine stated as the sound of rifles being primed filled the area. "Leave! This is your final warning!"

"My final warning huh?" The blond asked as his playful eyes suddenly turned serious and seemed to pierce into the very souls of the men they gazed towards. "Very well then…"

Suddenly, a visible pulse of energy left him and flowed over the Marines standing before him. As the pulse passed by them, the men's eyes rolled up into their heads as they immediately fell unconscious and slumped forward. A few even tumbled or slid down some stairs that they were standing upon, potentially causing some sort of injury depending on where and how they landed.

"**Heh, it's still amazing to me to see Haoshoku Haki **(Conqueror's Haki) **doing what it does best,"** the fox stated from atop the man's head as they proceeded up the stairs towards the imposing gate that locked access to the rest of the area. **"So how are you going to do this anyway, Naruto?" **

The blond, now dubbed Naruto, merely smirked as he looked upwards at the massive gate.

"You know, we could _probably_ easily sneak around and rescue her without much hassle…" he began as he reached out a bared hand and touched the cool metal that the gate was made out of. "But I trained for the last ten years under the crazy bastard for a reason, Kurama. Maybe I'm just getting a bit cocky, but I think it's far past time for me to send the message that no one messes with my friends and gets away with it."

At this, the newly dubbed Kurama merely let his tails swish behind him as an unseen grin settled itself on his face.

"**Charging straight ahead when there's a far more efficient and silent method available? I swear, you really **_**are**_** like a carbon copy of someone I knew a long time ago." **

"You've said that at _least_ a dozen times this year alone," the blond retorted small huff. "Are you actually ever going to tell me about this guy that I'm apparently _just_ like?"

'_**Because that would be **_**such**_** a brilliant idea,' **_Kurama thought with a scoff at the idea of the current blond trying to pull off what he had done in his past life so long ago without even having any chakra.

"**Nope," **he finally responded aloud as he made his tails swing down and smack the blond's cheek. **"Now hurry up. I'd like to finally meet this vixen that you've talked about so often." **

"…Fine," Naruto stated with a playful pout. "Stupid fuzzball."

Extended both of his palms forward, the blond closed his eyes in momentary concentration.

"**Daitoppa!"** (Great Breakthrough) Naruto shouted as incredibly strong gusts of wind shot forth from his palms and blasted into the gate. Within moments, hundreds of deep cuts started gouging into the thick steel even as it slowly opened from the force of the winds hitting it due to not having any sort of locking mechanism on the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>(Deeper in the Lobby)<strong>

A strong gale of wind suddenly passed by the group of CP9 agents leading the two criminals towards their leader. One of said criminals was being escorted in chains while the other willingly walked along in seastone hand cuffs. The later of the two, currently clad in long thigh-high, high-heeled leather boots, a black jacket, and a white shirt underneath said jacket merely closed her eyes as she felt the unseen force of nature hit her skin and blow her hair around.

Along with her hair, the wind also caused the simple necklace she wore to shift around a bit. Said necklace was merely a small green crystal attached to a high-quality silver chain. Despite its simplicity, however, it was her most precious treasure - holding more significance to her than even Luffy's hat did to him.

Even as the others stopped to allow the strong gale to die down, she tilted her head up a bit again as her hair continued to whip wildly behind her.

'_The wind…,' _she thought as sad memories of a smiling blond-haired boy from her youth resurfaced. _'…I hate the wind.' _

"What's wrong, Nico Robin?" A man with a top hat asked as the gale finally passed over. "Keep moving."

Complying with the order given without any further prompting, Robin closed her eyes as the mental image of a bearded giant and the blond from her previous thoughts laughing alongside her played out before her eyes – a treasured memory she had not relived for years due to the emotional pain it usually caused her.

'_I wonder what you two would think of Luffy if you were still here,' _she continued with a hint of a smile on her lips at the idea of _those_ particular three people getting together despite her otherwise-dark mood. _'You'd probably just end up arguing about what food was the best or something equally ridiculous...' _

* * *

><p>Even as the massive gates opened, the blond strode forward across a narrow bridge of land into more Marines who were guarding the next gate – one of which was using a Den Den Mushi to contact someone that his own could allow him to listen in on. All of the gathered Marines looked disheveled from the force of the wind that had hit them a few moments ago, but the sharpness of said wind by the time it had reached them had dulled enough to ensure that they didn't have any actual wounds from it.<p>

"Ah, more guards…my apologies," Naruto stated with a smirk as he looked at how fear-stricken some of them appeared to be while walking close enough for them to hear him. "I tried knocking, but when no one answered, I decided to let myself in. I hope you don't mind."

"**Ugh, I'll just follow you on foot,"** Kurama stated as he hopped off of the blond's head and enlarged his form a bit to be able to travel with more efficiency. **"I can already tell that you're probably going to do that stupid wind trick at some point, and I don't want to have to cling to you with chakra when I don't have to." **

Of course, having heard the fox talk and seen it change sizes for the first time, most of the Marines sat dumbstruck just like the first batch of them had.

"Men, prepare to fire!" An older man screamed with an authoritative tone, showing that this batch had at least one man that was more experienced with handling threats. The Marines then all leveled the guns they had onto the blond's figure despite their momentary surprise – prepared to fire if they received the command from the superior officer in the group.

"Tsk, you're no fun," Naruto stated with a glance towards Kurama before turning to the Marines aiming at him. "Oi, I let the first batch off easy since they gave me a fair warning. You won't get the same courtesy if you just go and fire at me like that."

"FIRE!" The Commander of the group shouted, prompting a hail of gunfire towards him. Surprisingly, he merely stood his ground with a sigh as his form dissolved into nothingness wherever a bullet would have normally pierced his body – several gusts of wind being felt in the immediate area as a result.

"L-L-Logia?!" The Commander shouted in disbelief.

"Indeed," Naruto stated in an annoyed tone as his body quickly reformed itself. "I have gotten much better about trying to show mercy to Marines since you aren't _all_ corrupted to the core, but you've just signed your own death warrant and made sure your men are going to endure a _lot_ of pain with that order you gave."

The aged man still stood in disbelief at the fact that a Logia-type Devil Fruit user had infiltrated the area, but allowed himself to snarl at what he had said.

"A lecture on morality from a _pirate_? Don't pretend to know anything about justice, criminal!"

"Ah, you're one of _those_ types of Marines," the blond responded with a judgmental shake of his head. "Fine, allow me to show you exactly what your '_justice' _has helped to mold me into."

With nothing else said, the blond swordsman simply vanished as the men in the area closed their eyes out of reflex as a strong wind hit them directly in the face. When they opened them again, the blond was standing where he had initially disappeared from. However, his katana was held roughly an inch out of its sheath with his left hand.

_Clink _

The moment the blade audibly clinked against the sheath, wails of agony were issued from everyone in the group save the Commander – even the one that had been doing nothing but communicating over the Den Den Mushi. Each and every one of them, without exception, had a deep diagonal slash across their chest that leaked blood profusely through their uniforms.

Without further hesitation, the blond walked up to the aged Commander who was now shaking noticeably at the sight of the man.

"Y-you're a-a-a m-monster," he stuttered fearfully as he felt Naruto's blue eyes seemingly pierce into his very soul.

"No, I am man, and a merciful one at that," he corrected with a scoff. "Your men would all be dead if I truly wanted them to be. Instead, they will merely be left with a scar to remind them of the day they tried to stop me from saving someone precious to me. _You_ on the other hand, will not be so fortunate."

Despite his fearful state, the Marine Commander reached a shaky hand to his hip and slowly started to pull his simple blade from its sheath. However, before he got the chance to actually wield it properly, Naruto extended his right index finger and drew a horizontal line within the air at the same level as the man's neck.

"**Kazekiri."** (Wind Cutter)

After a bit of a delay, a small line of red could be made out along the man's neck as he stood still. The line slowly spread from one side of his throat to the other before blood started to leak from the wound and drip down the man's body. A few more moments passed before his body limply fell forward, causing the man's head to roll off cleanly as it did so. A small spurt of blood then shot from his neck before it started pooling in the area around him and joined the large pool of blood that belonged to the heavily wounded Marines. Said Marines, meanwhile, found themselves too terrified to think to lift up their weapons in an attempt to harm the man again upon realizing that their lives would likely be forfeit if they did so. At least, they _were_ too terrified to do anything, until a small pulse of Haki knocked them into unconsciousness in the same way it had done to the first group.

'_**I still don't think I'll ever get used to the kid's reincarnation having no qualms with maiming or killing people like this…no matter what the reason is,' **_Kurama thought as he eyed the carnage the spirit of his partner from a past life had created. _**'I would hate to see what would've happened if he was like this when he could actually use my chakra.' **_

"_Guards…Guards, report! What is your status?!" _A voice screamed through the Black Den Den Mushi attached to the blond's wrist, though he had already tuned down the volume considerably. The same message was echoed through the Den Den Mushi that laid nearby, but the person that had been manning it was obviously in no state to respond.

"The Main Gate has been opened, huh Oimo?" A deep voice suddenly asked from behind the wall.

"It seems that way, Kaashi," another voice responded. "It sucks, but it looks like we'll have to wake up and fight."

Naruto then watched as two full-sized giants flung themselves over the walls onto the relatively narrow strip of land. However, they were so large that they had actually flung themselves behind him due to how close he was to the gate. As they looked towards the opened gate, they seemed to merely scratch their heads in momentary confusion.

"Do you…see anyone?" Oimo asked as he continued looking along the strip of land in front of them.

"No, I don't," Kaashi responded in a confused tone before he turned around and gazed down to see Naruto's form surrounded by the heavily wounded and now unconscious Marines. "Oh, wait, there are some people."

"Hmm?" Oimo responded as he turned around and gazed down as well.

"H-Hello," Naruto said with a drop of sweat coming off of his brow due to the fact that he had never actually interacted with a full-blooded giant up close before. "I don't suppose you guys would be pals and open the gate for me, would you?"

Glancing around to the men around the figure of, in comparison to him at least, the small man; Kaashi narrowed his eyes and asked a simple question.

"Are you a Marine?"

'…_I going to hate myself for saying this,' _Naruto thought with a bit of an inward grimace despite holding his neutral expression outwardly.

"Yes," he answered in a firm tone, though it obviously lacked true conviction behind it. "My…comrades here and I fought off the intruder and pushed him off the edge. I need to report back on what happened and get these guys to the hospital."

"…Oh! …Well why didn't you say so at the start?" Kaashi asked with a grin. "Oimo, help me open this gate so that we can go back to sleep quicker," he continued – never having heard the panicking voice on the other end of the active Den Den Mushi since its volume had been turned down due to the naturally loud volume of said voice.

"**What happened to sending a message?" **Kurama whispered softly as he watched the giants move into position.

"They're fucking huge, I don't really want to deal with them right now," the blond whispered in response as the gate to the next area was slowly pushed open. "I can send a message just as well without having to deal with fucking _giants_ of all things, thank you very much."

"Ah, there you go," Kaashi stated as the doors opened entirely. "Thanks for taking care of the fighting for us I guess."

"Hehe, no problem!" Naruto shouted up as he casually walked into the gate with Kurama at his side. "Have a good sleep, you two!"

"Thanks, we will!" Oimo responded as he turned to his fellow giant. "That guy was nice, but didn't he say he was going to take these guys to the hospital?" He questioned as he pointed to all the prone forms of the humans beneath him.

"I dunno," Kaashi responded with a nonchalant shrug. "It's not our job. Let's just close this, the other gate, and then go back to sleep."

"Good thinking," he responded with a grin as the two pulled the gate they were in charge of shut before heading towards the next one – never having heard or seen the start of the next fight within the area they were supposed to be stationed in.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spandam's Office, a few minutes later.)<strong>

"Wahahahahaha!" A man sitting upon his desk in an oddly designed leather mask laughed. "I…I couldn't be happier! What an absolute miracle it is that you survived the crash eight years ago, Cutty Flam," he stated as he gazed towards the large form of the cyborg.

"And you, Nico Robin," he began again as he shifted his gaze. "Finally, I've caught the world-wide threat that has been sought after for so long."

After another fit of hysterical laughter, he calmed himself down enough to speak normally again.

"The people of the world may not know what we've done today, but in the coming years, these events will be made into songs and sung all over the world. Today will be a small step towards the absolutism of the World Government – towards the day that we can take what we want and anyone who refuses is a traitor that deserves death."

At this point, however, the cyborg of the group sprung forward and, in a rather comical manner, bit the man upon his cranium – causing him to cry out in pain for the members of his organization to save him. After he did so, one of the men present used a technique to manipulate his hair to pin the dubbed Cutty Flam to the floor.

A mere moment later, and a strong gust of wind from outside of the Tower of Justice – the building they currently resided in – and caused the large windows in the room to shake within their frames. It was only made slightly more ominous by the fact that the room had gone quiet since the cyborg had been pinned down. While Spandam himself didn't paid much attention to it since he was more focused on the pain where he had been bitten, everyone else chose to give a quick glance towards the window just to make sure there wasn't a visible storm front coming in.

"There's some rather intense wind today," a woman in a short black dress observed calmly as she adjusted her glasses after taking her gaze away from the window.

"That's a bit odd," Spandam stated as he looked towards the woman while rubbing the parts of his scalp that still showed imprints of teeth on the surface. "Then again, it's the Grand Line after all, so weird weather is to be expected," he finished with a shrug as he kept his gaze on her.

"…That's sexual harassment," the woman responded in an emotionless tone as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose a bit further.

"Just for talking about the weather?!"

* * *

><p>'<em>This is way too easy,' <em>Naruto thought as he currently sat atop a tall building while controlling a miniature tornado with his right hand moving in a constant rotating motion. Said tornado was absolutely decimating any and all Marines that tried to get near it, as they would immediately find themselves captured in the intense winds for a few moments before being flung out in a random direction at bone-breaking speeds with deep cuts over their entire body. Several of them continued pointlessly trying to fire bullets at him, but his body merely deformed around them all as they came.

Even the supposed elite guards of the Lobby, whom had all been riding hounds when he had engaged them almost immediately after entering the gate the giants had opened, had been nothing short of an absolute joke. No one thus far had wielded a weapon sufficiently, no one used Haki to _any _extent, and he hadn't even come across a single Devil Fruit user that he was aware of.

His black Den Den Mushi had let him know of several different calls that had been directed towards a man named Spandam during the chaos he created, but the man either intentionally wasn't responding or something was wrong with the Den Den Mushi on his own end.

The only _mild_ source of entertainment he had, and that was stretching the term 'entertainment' rather far, was that he heard the giants from before fighting someone if the resounding smashing sounds he heard from the direction of the Main Gate was any indication. He had a hunch on who it might've been of course, but he certainly couldn't know anything with certainty until whoever it was reached where he was. After progressing this far into Marine territory, he wasn't about to backtrack.

'_Enough is enough with these small fry,' _he thought as he closed his eyes and let his miniature tornado disperse. After a few moments of concentration, a large pulse of barely-visible energy could be seen leaving his body – a pulse large enough to cover nearly the entirety of the area between the Front Gate and what he was unaware was officially called the Courthouse.

Just as had happened in his initial interaction with the guards at both the Main and Front gates, everyone within said vicinity fell over with their eyes rolled up into their heads. In a few cases, there was even small quantities of froth at their lips from how heavily they were affected.

'_There,' _he thought with a sigh of relief as his eyes opened and his head throbbed in protest to the large area he had just covered with his technique after having already used it twice before in relatively quick succession. _'Hopefully there won't be any weaklings that have strong enough will to get through that unaffected.' _

Pushing onwards after hopping down to the body-littered street, he and Kurama, who had remained by his side throughout everything, slowly came to one of the largest buildings in the area. Based on how it was situated with nothing but a large tower behind it, it appeared as if it were another gate of sorts before anyone could progress further.

"…I really don't want to have to navigate that thing," Naruto stated aloud as he took in how large said building was. "There are probably dozens of hallways in a building that big."

"**Straight up then?" **Kurama suggested from the ground beside him.

"Yup, seems that way," he responded with a small sigh. "See you up there buddy," he finished before vanishing in a black blur.

"**Tsk, didn't even offer me a ride." **

After a few moments, the fox kit placed his paws onto the side of the building and began to casually walk up the surface with his chakra.

Meanwhile, with one last jump, Naruto appeared at the top of the roof, letting out a small sigh of relief as he did so.

'_I still hate having to use __**Geppo**_(Moonwalk)_ to go straight up,' _he thought with a shake of the head. _'I let myself get a bit lax on training with that lately, I'm going to have to fix it.' _

"**Ea Doa,"** (Air Door) came a voice from seemingly nowhere as the frame of a doorway made itself apparent. After a moment, the frame swung open and revealed a man who was not only roughly a head taller than himself, but substantially bulkier in terms of his body structure as well. He also possessed a black beard and had his hair up into the form of two bull horns.

"…Well, this is certainly surprising," the man stated with narrowed eyes as he stood up fully and inspected the blond before him. "To think that CP9 would be able to apprehend two of the World Government's most wanted criminals within days of each other…"

"Oh, me?" Naruto drew out as his face turned into a slight scowl came to his face. "I suppose thinking the World Government had actually forgotten about me was too much to hope for, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, that is incredibly foolish thinking," the man responded in a serious tone. "Still, it is surprising that you have broken in all the way to the front steps of the World Government itself when even we possessed no known leads on your current whereabouts. Why would you do something this brash after you've hidden so well for nearly a decade?"

Silence reigned for a brief moment before a gust of wind blew over the area, obscuring the sound of Kurama reaching the ceiling as his claws tapped on the hard stone.

"Because I have a promise to keep to Nico Robin."

"…And how exactly did you figure out that she was in our custody?" The large man asked as he grew slightly nervous at the piercing stare that the blond now sent him. "That information shouldn't have left Water Seven yet."

At this, Naruto merely held up the wrist with his black Den Den Mushi, causing the man to widen his eyes in recognition.

"I see," he stated as the picture was a bit clearer to him now. "You intercepted our communication that we had captured her by pure chance."

"Yep, I'm lucky like that sometimes" the blond stated with a shrug. "Still, I doubt you're here for a history lesson of what I've been up to."

"…You are correct. Come then, Newgate Naruto, let us finish this quickly."

"Ah, it _has_ been a while since anyone has addressed me by my full name," the blond stated with a small smile upon hearing it once again. "Let me just ask you one thing before we begin, if you wouldn't mind?"

Silence was the only answer he received as his opponent slipped into a very basic fighting stance, prompting him to ask the question regardless of whether or not he'd get an answer.

"Is Nico Robin in that tower?" He asked, gesturing towards the massive building behind the man.

"Somewhere within it, yes," the large man finally answered without giving too much away. "However, you'll have to get through me to get to her."

Suddenly, the man fought the urge to gulp nervously as he heard the blond audibly pop the individual knuckles on his fists while part of his face suddenly became ominously shadowed – the only things standing out of said shadow was the rather malicious-looking grin and his eyes that promised a great deal of pain.

"That won't be a problem Government dog, I _assure_ you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Spandam's Office)<strong>

"Where'd Blueno go off to when we got here, by the way?" A man with long, braided hair, a Fu Manchu moustache, and a pointed goatee asked. He also had a distinctive scar over his left eye and wore a pair of sunglasses over his forehead for the moment.

"I sent him off to investigate someone that was apparently trying to break in, Jabra" Spandam responded with a small scowl at remembering how incredibly frightened the guard that contacted him had sounded before he was pulled away from the Den Den Mushi by the arrival of the other CP9 agents. "It's probably one of these two's idiotic friends."

"He's probably caught by the guards by now though," he continued with a laugh at seeing the black-clad woman before him suddenly widen her eyes in fear. "It's probably one of the Straw Hats, but they're absolutely powerless before the might of Enies Lobby. Shipping one of them off to prison might actually give me more credit with the higher-ups though, so this works out in my favor regardless."

"W-wait, that's not what you promised me!" Robin screamed as she walked forward towards the masked man. "I only agreed to go with you if they got away safely!"

"Lucchi, recite the exact condition of our arrangement," the mask-wearing man stated as he turned towards the man in the room that wore a top hat with an emotionless expression on his face.

"The six members of the Straw Hat crew, excluding Nico Robin, will depart from Water Seven peacefully," the man stated emotionlessly in return.

Spandam then turned back towards Robin's form with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Now, _this_ isn't Water Seven, is it?"

"Y…Y-You would break your word on such a technicality?!" Robin screamed as she moved closer towards him despite the restrained cyborgs words to calm herself. "Yo-"

She was stopped, however, as the man punched her in the face – knocking her down from the unexpected blow. After doing so, he proceeded to walk over and stomp on her along with the cyborg next to her as hard as he possibly could judging by how strained his voice was while he spoke.

"Pieces of filth don't deserve to speak!" Spandam shouted. "There's no point in keeping a promise with criminals in the first place!"

"You…coward," Robin stated shakily as she turned her face to the floor and tears dripped down her eyes. She bit down upon her lip to keep herself from audibly sobbing at what she had just heard, as it would only provide the man with more sick satisfaction at what he had done.

'_Luffy, I'm sorry,' _she thought as her eyes squeezed a bit tighter. _'I didn't want to get any of you involved in this. I didn't want you to end up just like the two of them did.' _

"You can both die together," Spandam stated after he finished his stomping fit and flipped his hair back as he regarded the two people at his feet. "You're both powerless before the World Gover-"

_CRASH _

The eyes of everyone in the room immediately shot open and gazed towards the source of the noise only to see a familiar body smash _through_ one of the walls of the tower. Spandam, showing the true bravery he possessed, immediately shrieked femininely as he dove for the nearest cover which just so happened to be one of the chairs within the room.

"U-Ugh," a deep voice grunted in pain from the form that had crashed into the area. As everyone looked over to the large figure, their eyes widened upon noticing who it was.

"Blueno, what happened?" Lucci questioned in a mildly concerned tone as he walked over to him – noticing that the center of the man's suit seemed to have a circle torn into the middle of the fabric and several deep gashes in the area that bled rather profusely onto the floor.

Instead of responding, the man merely pushed himself up as best as he could from the floor and promptly coughed up a substantial quantity of blood – causing anyone who had gotten near to take a step back.

"N…Ne…New," he struggled to say before he abruptly went into another coughing fit, several more strands of blood joining the pool of it that was quickly forming on the ground.

However, before he could try to speak again, a sound echoed through the entire room originating from the area that Blueno had crashed through. It was a sound that, while putting everyone else in the room on edge, made Robin's eyes quite possibly snap open wider and faster than they ever had throughout her entire life.

"_Dere_shishishishishi, _dere_shishishishishi," a familiar-sounding laugh echoed. A particular pattern that did not belong to Luffy, nor any of the Straw Hat Pirates for that matter, but a laugh that she had only dreamed of being able to hear at least one more time.

"I told you it would only take one punch~," the owner of the masculine voice drew out as the owner walked into the room through the hole in the wall as he shifted his gaze among the individuals in the room. "Now, I'm going to ask only once, where is…" the voice trailed off for a moment, however, as his eyes locked onto Robin's own.

"Nico Robin," he finished as his face curved up into a small smile momentarily at the sight of the beautiful woman in the room with a familiar green crystal around her neck. Despite the changes that such a long time apart could cause, her hair, eyes, and the necklace were all the confirmation he needed. "I finally found you," he continued even as Robin's eyes quivered slightly as she took in his features.

'_It…it's him!' _she thought in disbelief as her eyes greedily checked every detail she could remember about her childhood friend while tears welled in the corners. _'The hair, the eyes, the whiskers, and…a scar…' _she trailed off as she saw the permanent mark starting from beneath his eye that traveled down to and around his throat – the same area he had been severely wounded in that she thought had certainly resulted in his death.

A million questioned rolled through her head at that moment. However, there was only one question she could think to actually give voice to. A question that was riddled with so much emotion that nearly anyone in their right mind would immediately offer the woman a hug or some other comforting gesture.

"N-Naruto?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 End.<strong>

**Some of you have likely noticed that Naruto's Devil Fruit, despite being a Logia type, doesn't always turn his body into wind for his attacks. This is intentional and will be addressed later...assuming I get keep writing to get that far.**

**Also, before any of you even ask as I know you will, Naruto _will_ be joining the Straw Hat Pirates. I know there are almost undoubtedly some of you who will find that unenjoyable to read, so consider this your warning on the matter. **

**So, this story has been sitting on my PC for months just gathering dust and I figured I might as well just polish it up a bit and publish it. Chapter 2 is almost done as well, but it has been a while since I worked on it. So, just like my recently published DxD crossover, don't expect frequent updates for this. **


End file.
